reapers_map_packfandomcom-20200213-history
Saloon
"Fight through the hordes in this claustrophobic Saloon of death" - unofficial Saloon description by Sryan Bruen. Wall Weapons * MP40 (1000 points, Bottom Floor) * AK74u (1200 points, Top Floor) * M1897 Trench Gun (1500 points, Bar) Box Weapons Assault Rifles * Enfield * G11 * STG-44 Submachine Guns * PPSh-41 * Thompson * PP90M1 * AK74u * Type 100 Shotguns * M1897 Trench Gun Sniper Rifles * WA2000 * Barrett M82A1 Light Machine Guns / Machine Guns * MG42 * RPK * FG42 Pistols * ASP * CZ75 Wonder Weapons * Ray Gun Perks * Juggernog (2500 points, Bar) * Speed Cola (3000 points, Top Floor) * Double Tap 2.0 (2000 points, 2nd Door when walking up the stairs to the Top Floor) * Quick Revive (500 points (Solo) / 1500 points (Co-op), Bottom Floor) * Stamin' Up (2000 points, Bottom Floor) * Deadshot Daiquiri (1500 points, Bottom Floor) * Mule Kick (4000 points, Bottom Floor) * Electric Cherry (2000 points, Bottom Floor) * Vulture Aid (3000 points, Bottom Floor) * PhD Flopper (2000 points, Top Floor) * Dam-a-Nade (3000 points, Bottom Floor) * Repairman Rum (1500 points, Bottom Floor) * Discount Soda (5500 points, 1st Door when walking up the stairs to the Top Floor) * Deep Impact (2500 points, Bottom Floor) * Power Down Punch (2000 points, Bottom Floor) * Blood Bullets (5000 points, 3rd Door when walking up the stairs to the Top Floor) * Blood Sucker (4500 points, Top Floor) * Pack-a-Box (3000 points, Top Floor) * Point Crusher (6000 points, Top Floor) * Point Palosa (8000 points, Top Floor) * Guardian Angel Ale (7000 points, 4th Door when walking up the stairs to the Top Floor) * Flash Cola (4500 points, Door near Deadshot Daiquiri) * No Bear Brew (3000 points, Door between Deadshot Daiquiri and Electric Cherry) Locations Mystery Box * On the Top Floor near PhD Flopper and Point Crusher (Note: This is the mystery box's initial spawn) * At the Bar near Juggernog Perk-a-Holic * At the top of the stairs Easter Eggs Buyable Ending # Activate the three posters. # Go to the Bar near Juggernog and you will find the buyable ending for 86320 points. Free 500 Points # Press F on the Teddy Bear by the stairs on the Bottom Floor. No Treats For You # Press F on the table near Mule Kick. Strategies Training Up-down loop Very dangerous, and not very suggested to do. You would lap up the stairs, then continue to go left in a circle. Requirements: * Mustang & PPSh-41 * Almost every perk in the map Camping Bar This strategy is very straightforward and all you do is camp at the Bar or where Juggernog is. Requirements: * Mustang, but PPSh-41 & MG42 are recommended. * Make sure you buy the following perks first before getting any other (I'd recommend to do them in this order also): Quick Revive, PhD Flopper, Juggernog, Blood Bullets, Dam-a-Nade, Speed Cola, Discount Soda, Point Crusher & Point Palosa. Trivia * This map has Buried skinned zombie models. *There are three custom powerups in Saloon without the use of Power Down Punch, Blood Money, Bonus Points and Pack-a-Punch. Blood Money and Bonus Points give you a random number of points whilst the Pack-a-Punch drop pack a punches your current weapon you're holding out or if it's already pack a punched, it gives you a Max Ammo in that weapon. *The machine that gives the player perk slots upon purchase was called Perk-a-Holic. The Perk-a-Holic machine was created in May 2015, before Call of Duty Black Ops 3 GobbleGum names were revealed through data mining. It was named after the achievement of the same name from the Call of Duty World At War Nazi Zombies map, Shi No Numa where you had to have all 4 perks simultaneously active in a game on the map. *As with previous maps by Reaper, the starting pistol in Saloon is the Reapers Colt which is a variation of the Colt M1911. Instead of being semi-auto, it is a 4-round burst weapon but still has equal damage to that of the original Colt M1911. When pack a punched via the Pack-a-Punch drop, it turns into the Mustang which is basically the same as the C-3000 b1at-ch35, aka the Colt M1911 pack a punched in Call of Duty World At War map, Der Riese. *Before Nightclub, Saloon had the most perks out of any zombies map with 23 perks. References # http://ugx-mods.com/forum/index.php?topic=8863.0 # https://www.zombiemodding.com/index.php?action=downloads;sa=view;down=1981 # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N6PI8gII0Bs # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2p3a9QU7nSs # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WV3IoJLZpWY&t=219s